Showerbath surfaces of tile or plastic must be wiped down to prevent waterspots, mildew or scum. Conventional squeegees have metal parts which rust and stain if subject to moisture or if permitted to remain in the damp atmosphere of the bathroom or the like.
The invention provides a squeegee construction which is fully non-metallic; which is made of only two pieces; which is highly economical and yet effective to clean showerbath surfaces and the like; which is extremely light weight and yet robust; which can be permitted to remain in the showerbath without rusting or staining; which need not be thoroughly dried after use.